


You turn my legs into spaghetti, you set my heart on fire

by violetlilacs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Español, M/M, Minor Character(s), Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Underage - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlilacs/pseuds/violetlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sueño demasiado, y no escribo lo suficiente, y estoy tratando de encontrar a Dios en todas partes." -A.M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You turn my legs into spaghetti, you set my heart on fire

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que la mitad de esto es casi todo sexo, no he podido encontrar una forma de escribir ciertas cosas sin que sonara pretencioso, así que lo siento por eso.
> 
> El título, así como la mayor parte de este fic, está basado en la canción "Thirteen thirty-five" por Dillon. 
> 
> (COMO OS ATREVÁIS A LEER TODA ESTA BASURA EN LA QUE HE TARDADO CASI MEDIO MES EN ESCRIBIR SIN ESCUCHAR LA MALDITA CANCIÓN PRIMERO, JURO QUE DEJO DE PUBLICAR COSAS.)
> 
> Bien, bueno, creo que a este punto la mayoría os habéis dado cuenta de que soy muy cursi, y normalmente doy pena con las escenas de sexo y suelo descartarlas, pero (y esto me sorprende tanto a mí como al que más, queridos), esta cosa es puro sexo exquisito y -oh mierda, realmente vais a amarme. 
> 
> Aunque no hay nada muy traumático o perturbador; en realidad es bastante suave, y no creo que pueda considerarse como angst, de todos modos.
> 
> Así que, eso es todo. Espero que os guste :)

Louis miraba hacia su hijo de diecisiete años, su ceño profundizándose a momentos, al igual que lo hacía su frustración inicial, mientras que Harry sólo se dedicaba a lanzar pequeñas y nerviosas mirabas despectivas hacia él de vez en cuando desde el borde de su teléfono.

Louis tal vez –él no está admitiendo nada, sin embargo–, quería estrangular, o no, a este mocoso impertinente.

“¿Qué has dicho?” repitió, sólo para asegurarse. Su voz, horrorizada, cuatro octavas más altas de lo usual, mientras se inclina sobre el mostrador de la cocina y miraba al otro lado, donde Harry estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes.

Harry se encogió de hombros, intentado quitarle importancia y no parecer asustado al mismo tiempo. “La profesora dijo que si volvía a hablar en clase, me expulsarían.” Repitió, resumiendo más o menos lo que fue una gigantesca cadena de insultos y resopló de nuevo, mientras dejaba el teléfono sobre la mesa después de haberlo hecho rebotar varias veces seguidas sobre el mármol negro de la encimera.

Louis definitivamente iba a estrangular a este crío.

“Tú… tú–,” Louis resopló con fuerza y tapó su cara con ambas manos, apretando sus ojos tan fuerte como pudo. Él volvió a dejar caer sus manos a los lados cuando empezó a ver todo rojo.

“Haz…” Louis susurra, frotando el puente de su nariz con sus dedos, intentando organizar todas las ideas. En vez de eso, Harry sólo resopla, interrumpiéndolo, y poniendo mala cara al apodo cariñoso.

“Llevo meses pidiéndote que dejes de llamarse así, ya no soy un bebé: me llamo Harry, no Haz, o Hazza,” él argumenta, todo altivez y hormonas revolucionadas.

Y Louis tiene que tomar de todo su autocontrol de mierda para recordarle a su hijo que él, en realidad, se llama Harold y que Louis, además de su padre, es también un maldito adulto de treinta y muchos años y si quiere, puede llamarlo como le dé la maldita gana.

“Harry,” dice, corrigiéndose, aunque él se asegura de que el sarcasmo fuera persistente en cada una de las letras. “No puedes seguir así,” murmura esta vez, intentando sonar tranquilo, “tienes que madurar y saber cómo comportarte en púbico. Tú…”

“Oh, vamos,” él hace un gesto desdeñoso y rueda los ojos. “No es como si fuera un mal estudiante, no estoy sacando malas notas,” él respondió esquivamente “… no es mi problema que todo el mundo en ese sitio sólo quiera hablar conmigo porque quieren follarme.”

Louis se había mostrado escéptico todas esas veces en las que leía que los personajes de algún libro se atragantaban con su propia saliva debido a su asombro, pero ahora, él podía dar su testimonio de que eso es un hecho totalmente factible. Y también asqueroso.

Louis fulminó a Harry en el momento que dejó de toser patéticamente y luego su cara se arrugó más todavía. Jesús, él iba a envejecer más pronto de lo que pensaba. “Harry, compórtate.”

Harry suspira y apoya ambas manos en el borde de la mesa para bajarse del taburete y marcharse. “Como sea.”

“Hey,” Louis sujeta el brazo de Harry y, para horror y sorpresa del más joven, lo vuelve a subir al taburete sin mostrar esfuerzo alguno. “Todavía tenemos que hablar.”

Harry cruza obstinadamente los brazos sobre su pecho y alza ambas cejas de la forma más engreída posible. “Ah, por supuesto, eso sería una gran novedad: hablar.” Su tono era una desagradable mezcla llena de sarcasmo y rencor que se había vuelto muy familiar para Louis en los últimos meses.

Porque, aunque fuera difícil de creer, Harry antes no pensaba que Louis fuera un total gilipollas. En realidad, toda esta actitud arrogante y palabras hirientes empezaron hace unos pocos meses atrás, cuando había empezado el nuevo curso.

Louis lo había asociado a la adolescencia y también debido a todo lo que debería estar pasando su hijo ya que sabía lo difícil que podía ser soportar cambios drásticos de cualquier tipo.

Sin embargo, Louis al principio había intentado llevar las bromas crueles y los frecuentes menosprecios de la forma más indiferente posible, pero él era un maldito ser humano con huesos y nervios, y joder.

“¿Qué quieres decir con eso?” Louis intenta no sonar herido pero cuando las palabras salen, estas se quebrantan patéticamente al final.

“¿Tú qué crees?” Harry grita, olvidando fingir el tono indiferente en su voz esta vez, mientras empujaba el pecho de Louis con sus manos fuertemente para saltar del taburete y dirigirse hacia su habitación.

Él suspira pesadamente cuando el ruido sordo de una puerta cerrándose hace que las paredes casi tiemblen, algo que ya se estaba volviendo una mala costumbre.

“Algún día me desharé de esa estúpida puerta,” él resopla, prometiéndose a sí mismo buscar el destornillador de dondequiera que esté para los engranajes más tarde.

(…)

Al día siguiente, Louis había decidido apagar el despertador para que, de ese modo, pudiera seguir durmiendo unas cuantas horas más ya que era sábado y no tenía planeado trabajar para adelantar cosas del lunes hasta el domingo por la tarde. Como cualquier persona responsable haría, por supuesto.

Por eso, cuando un fuerte ruido sordo desde algún lugar de la casa, probablemente la cocina, hizo que se despertara mucho antes de las doce de la mañana, él estaba seguro de que podría echarse a llorar.

“¿Harry?,” él gritó todavía sin salir de su cama, la almohada desfigurando su voz ronca por el sueño mientras se retorcía por encontrar otra posición más cómoda. “¿Estás bien?” preguntó segundos después, figurándose que su hijo había decidido buscar una nueva forma de hacerle abandonar su propia casa de una forma menos sutil que los insultos o dejar la ducha hecha un asco cada noche.

Tal vez él había decidido romper un par de vasos y usarlos para destripar ardillas y después colgarlas de la cabecera de la cama de Louis. Aunque, él razonó después de pensarlo mejor, Harry probablemente no necesitara romper los vasos; siempre podía usar algún cuchillo de los cajones.

“S-sí.”

Louis no supo si fue por el hecho de que la voz de Harry fue muy parecida a un balbuceo desgarrador, o porque el recuerdo de su hijo cuando no era más que un niño a punto de llorar vino a su cabeza inmediatamente al escuchar aquel sonido estrangulado, pero él estaba saltando de su cama y corriendo hasta la cocina antes de saberlo.

“¿Qué está mal?” Louis pidió nada más atravesar la puerta, dejándose caer de rodillas en el suelo, al lado de Harry, quien temblaba y se encorvaba hacia delante protectoramente sobre su regazo.

“Nada, yo–” Harry sorbe y luego limpia sus ojos con el dorso de una mano.

“Joder, Harry, ¡¿qué–” Louis deja de hablar abruptamente cuando empieza a ver toda la sangre.

“Mierda.” Louis tira con todo el cuidado que puede del hombro de Harry, sin poder evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio al cerciorarse de que su hijo no estaba herido. Harry lo miraba indeciso mientras que, Louis, a su vez, no podía separar los ojos del regazo de su hijo.

“Lo encontré fuera…, creo… creo que se cayó de a-algún árbol–, pero no lo entiendo…,” él solloza, tragando con fuerza mientras que las palabras sólo salían a borbotones entre hipos y jadeos, “solo fue una caída… ¡no se supone que debería haber tanta sangre!”

Harry gritaba, todavía sosteniendo al pájaro en sus brazos. Louis podía decir, desde el punto más crítico y retrospectivo que podía mantener teniendo en cuenta que todavía estaba medio dormido, que ese pequeño animal sufrió una caída con daños colaterales.

“Harry…,” Louis musita, apretando el hombro tembloroso de su hijo en un intento de que fuera un gesto reconfortante.

(…)

Harry lloraba silenciosamente en el hombro de Louis, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo se extendía a lo largo del sillón beige de la sala de estar.

Louis había decidió que, después de presenciar toda la escena del pájaro –que presuntamente Harry había encontrado en los límites de su jardín debido a que había escuchado los atormentados gorgoritos del animal cuando se levantó para tomar un vaso de agua– no pensaba bromear nunca, jamás, en su maldita vida, otra vez sobre que Harry podría ser capaz de destripar ardillas y luego colgarlas en la cabecera de su cama para así conseguir que se marchara o algo como eso. Ya sea públicamente o sólo en su subconsciente.

“Está bien,” él murmura, enredando con ternura sus dedos por los rizos desordenados de su hijo y acariciando su cuero cabelludo para que se tranquilizara, como hacía cuando él sólo era un niño.

Ellos habían enterrado al pájaro, cerca de donde Harry lo había encontrado, y después, como herramienta distractora, Louis le había preguntado a Harry si quería algo para desayunar. Él se había dicho que no tenía hambre y, aunque Harry había dejado de estremecerse hace ya unos diez o quince minutos atrás, él se negaba a separarse de Louis.

Louis, por su parte, estaba demasiado absorto en ese momento como para si quiera notar que esta era la primera vez que mantenía a su hijo en brazos y dejaba que lo consolara desde hacía meses, o si quiera dejarse sorprender por ello.

“Todo está bien ahora, Haz.” Louis besa la parte superior de su cabeza y Harry se agarra a su cuello y asiente, momentáneamente olvidando que ya no le gustaba que lo llamaran así.

(…)

Una cosa buena de su trabajo era que Louis podía trabajar desde su casa la mayor parte del tiempo; lo que significaba que podía estar siempre en pijama. Y, honestamente, eso era un gran incentivo sólo para levantarse temprano y permanecer delante de una pantalla y empezar a escribir. Otra ventaja muy estimulante era el hecho de que no tenía un horario fijo que le robaba grandes excesos de su tiempo, en cual debía adaptarse.

Bueno, más o menos.

Porque, incluso tras publicar ya una saga completa y uno cuántos libros sueltos, los plazos de entregas aún seguían poniéndolo algo nervioso.

Pero, aparte de todos sus libros de súper ventas, su fama también se debía a que Louis una vez fue jugador de fútbol profesional cuando fue más joven, y aunque eso le había proporcionado muchos medios para poder haberse dado a conocer, y había sido algo que había disfrutado inmensamente, Louis sabía perfectamente que no quería dedicar toda su vida a una sola cosa. Y menos algo que sólo durara de siete a nueve años de su vida.

Y a él se le daba bien las palabras y siempre tuvo mucha imaginación, por lo que le había resultado estúpido no darle una oportunidad, en primer lugar.

Él había conocido a su actual editora y mejor amiga, Amber Gibson, hace diez años atrás. Ellos se habían conocido en una de las tantas suntuosas fiestas que se organizaban casi anualmente debido algún tipo de celebración por la apertura de alguna galería, o por el retiramiento de alguna celebridad deportiva, como fue su caso.

Ellos habían congeniado rápidamente y pronto, ella había empezado a hablar sobre el mundo editorial, y lo difícil que podía ser, a pesar de la creencia popular, cuando el tema había surgido.

Y algo, Louis no supo qué, hizo que su curiosidad despertara esa noche, y entonces él había citado varias veces a Amber en las semanas siguientes; ellos habían seguido hablando y Louis sólo se había emocionado aún más.

Tres meses después, él le había entregado su primer borrador de unas doscientas páginas, queriendo saber qué opinaba ella, y si realmente valía para esto. Amber había leído el manuscrito en el mismo día –a insistencia de Louis, por supuesto, y al día siguiente–, ella le había sugerido, con una sonrisa tan amplía en su cara que casi se veía hasta dolorosa, que publicara el libro inmediatamente.

Louis había aceptado, embriagado por la idea de que más personas disfrutaran de algo que él había creado sólo por un simple reto a sí mismo y entretenimiento, sin saber que esto supondría un vertiginoso ascenso a una fama abrumadora y fascinante.

Harry, en ese entonces, sólo era un niño, y Louis había tenido muy poco tiempo para seguir con algo que requería tanto tiempo y esfuerzo como lo era escribir un libro. Él se había sentido demasiado solo después de tres años sin nada emocionante en su vida tras haber dejado el fútbol y, aunque en ese momento pensó que se había vuelto loco, tener un hijo fue definitivamente una de las mejores ideas que pudo haber tomado.

Aunque, incluso sin que Harry hubiera sido un recién nacido, había sido agotador, lo reconocía, pero Louis había agradecido cada minuto de ese tiempo, sin embargo. Él supo que sería difícil encargarse de otra persona con sus propias necesidades y atenciones, sobre todo haciéndolo como un padre soltero. Pero Louis nunca contempló la idea del matrimonio y, para ser honestos, él, a veces, se olvidaba incluso de su propio cumpleaños; no tenía material de amante. Era muy despistado, y desorganizado y sus relaciones nunca duraban más de tres meses.

Pero, sin embargo, y esto había sorprendido a más de uno de sus muchos conocidos, amigos y familiares, Louis había resultado ser un padre ejemplar. Y tal vez, aunque él no está muy seguro, era porque cuidar de un hijo requería ciertas cualidades que resultaban ser muchas de las que Louis tenía.

Él era preocupado, protector y también muy cariñoso; él también era paciente con los niños y los animales, además de ser alguien con un relajado y divertido sentido del humor. Y, sin contar aquella época en las que él solía perder constantemente los biberones y los pañales allá por donde iba, su habitual desorden y distracción nunca resultó más grave que eso.

Y hasta ahora, él lo había hecho bien. Pero claro, Louis supuso que el mayor reto que supondría Harry sería en la edad de ocho a once años; nunca pensó en la maldita y horripilante adolescencia.

Pero se equivocaba, obviamente.

“Hey, ¿quieres que pidamos pizza hoy para cenar?” la pregunta queda entre ellos mientras que Louis abría la nevera y sacaba el zumo de uno de los estantes.

Harry suele vestirse como si acabara de llegar de un concierto sangriento de metálica o como si fuera a interrumpir una boda en mitad del altar. No había un intermedio.

En estos momentos, Harry decididamente se veía más como alguien que corrompería a una futura novia que como alguien que había pasado más tres horas pegado a gente sudorosa en un lugar claustrofóbico.

“No,” él murmura motonamente. Harry estaba inclinado sobre el mostrador de la cocina, sus codos sobre el mármol, mientras negaba con la cabeza sin separar la mirada de su teléfono.

“Ya he quedado.”

“Hum,” Louis asiente lánguidamente y se sirve un vaso de zumo. “¿Quieres un poco?” él mueve la caja medio vacía, en lo que él espera un movimiento tentador, y sonríe tentativamente hacia Harry, en un intento de conseguir aunque sea un poco de más tiempo con su hijo.

Harry levanta la cabeza despacio, su boca curvándose en una de las esquinas de forma irónica, pero él asiente en esta ocasión, sin embargo. “De acuerdo,” consiente y observa a Louis con atención servir otro vaso para él.

“Así que,” Louis toma un pequeño sorbo de zumo y luego deja el vaso sobre el mostrador, “¿llegarás tarde hoy?”

Él ha intentado, no con mucho entusiasmo para ser honestos, darle algo de más espacio a su hijo en las últimas semanas. Louis no sabe si esta nueva táctica funcionará, o si sólo los separará a ambos más todavía, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo, de todas maneras, ¿o no?

Harry deja su vaso sobre la mesa también y le da una extraña mirada a Louis. “No lo creo,” murmura, mientras prestaba atención al movimiento tembloroso de los dedos de Louis alrededor de su propio vaso.

Harry fija su mirada en los ojos de Louis de nuevo. “¿Vas a quedarte hasta tarde escribiendo otra vez?” Él intenta que la pregunta no muestre ningún tipo de emoción, pero Louis es capaz de notar el obvio interés en sus palabras.

“Sí,” responde, algo desconcertado. “¿Por qué?”

Harry se encoge de hombros y hace un gesto vago. “Por nada; pensé que tal vez hoy decidirías salir, o hacer algo diferente. Ya sabes, es fin de semana y no eres tan viejo como para sólo quedarte en casa y ver la televisión.”

“Oh,” los ojos de Louis se abren con asombro. “Bueno, gracias por el cumplido,” él sonríe sarcásticamente, y desvía la mirada a sus manos después. “Pues no lo sé, tal vez llame a Amber y tomaremos alguna copa, o algo como eso,” él murmura, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo incómodamente.

“¿Amber? ¿Amber, tu editora?” Harry no puede ocultar la contrariedad de su voz. “Últimamente sólo sales con esa mujer, Lou– papá.” Las palabras se traban en su boca, pero él es capaz de mantener la expresión impasible cuando Louis sube la cabeza rápidamente, para mirarlo de nuevo.

“Sí, bueno,” él recoge ambos vasos y los deja cerca del fregadero. “Puede que me apunte a alguna de esas webs de citas en internet o llame a algún viejo amigo para salir a un bar, o lo que sea,” él contesta divertido y se gira para mirar a Harry.

Louis se sorprende al ver que su mandíbula está tensa y sus ojos entornados. “Sí,” Harry carraspea suavemente, algo rígido, mientras desvía la mirada. “Tal vez debas hacer eso; salir, quedar con otras personas.”

Él se aparta bruscamente de la barra, alejándose también de Louis. “Bueno; espero que te diviertas, en lo que sea que vayas a hacer,” él guarda su cartera en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y agarra el abrigo de una de las butacas rápidamente. “Nos vemos más tarde,” él hace una mueca y camina hacia la entrada, sus botas resonando contra el moderno parqué de madera oscura.

Louis también se despide, aunque cree que habló demasiado bajo como para que Harry lo haya notado, sin embargo, y mira sorprendido la puerta, ya cerrada, de su casa, sin saber qué demonios acaba de pasar.

(...)

“Harry, date prisa, por el amor de Dios,” Louis volvió a golpear la puerta del baño. “Tengo una entrevista en menos de media hora ¡y ni siquiera sé que se supone que estás haciendo ahí!” él resopla, consciente de que el sonido del agua de la ducha cayendo había parado hace más de quince minutos, y apoya la frente contra la puerta de nuevo, preguntándose qué infiernos podría retener tanto a un adolescente en el baño al día.

Obviamente, ese no era el único baño de la casa; habían dos más, uno en cada una de sus habitaciones, pero el que conectaba con la habitación de Harry tenía una fuga y el suyo era un completo desastre y no iba a arriesgarse a desnudarse en ese sitio, donde tranquilamente podría estar viviendo una familia entera de ratas o algo por el estilo.

Louis sólo rezaba para que Margaret, su ama de llaves y la única bendita mujer que se atrevía a encargarse de limpiar su casa en todo el país, llegara pronto de sus vacaciones.

“¡Ya estoy, tranquilo!” él grita desde el otro lado y Louis maldice en voz baja cuando escucha a Harry reír suavemente.

“Sólo sal de una vez, tú, niño del…” Louis se detiene abruptamente cuando la puerta se abre sin previo aviso y entonces, en un intento de mantener el equilibrio, hace un movimiento mal coordinado y su cara se estampa contra algo duro y húmedo que, al menos, evita que caiga por completo al suelo. Los ojos de Louis parpadean rápidamente, abriéndose y saltando apresuradamente hacia Harry. Él se sonroja cuando una sonrisa boba se desliza por la cara de Harry y luego lo aparta bruscamente a un lado, sintiendo su propia insuficiencia cardiaca.

“¡Ni siquiera estás vestido!” él acusa, evitando a toda costa mirarlo de cintura para abajo, donde la toalla apenas se sujetaba débilmente a sus caderas. “¿Se puede saber qué te llevó tanto tiempo?”

Harry se encoge de hombros, a modo de disculpa, y le da otra sarcástica y seductora sonrisa, muy consciente de lo nervioso que estaba Louis. “No tardaré tanto la próxima vez, lo prometo.”

Él se hace a un lado y rodea a Louis para seguir su camino hasta su habitación, fallando enormemente en sonar arrepentido, mientras que Louis ponía mala cara abiertamente, frustrado con la actitud tan bipolar de su hijo.

Él se gira hacia el baño, preparado para el usual desastre de cada mañana, pero es sorprendido al encontrar que, sin embargo, todo está medianamente ordenado esta vez. El procede a entrar en la ducha, todavía perplejo, preguntándose por qué Harry se había comportado diferente ese día y, con movimientos mecánicos y eficientes, trata de darse toda la prisa que puede e intentando no pensar en nada más, al mismo tiempo.

 

Louis deja su corbata, dándola por imposible de atar, alrededor de su cuello, con un gesto desesperado, mientras suspira y sigue caminando por el pasillo hacia la cocina, intentando al menos abrochar el resto de los botones de su camisa blanca.

“¿No crees que un traje es demasiado para una entrevista?”

Louis se gira y suspira cuando ve a Harry, quien lo mira de forma apreciativa, tirado tranquilamente sobre el sofá, y sonriendo levemente; aunque su ceño está ligeramente fruncido.

“Lo es,” él concuerda. “Pero después de la entrevista tengo que ir a una especie de celebración…, o fiesta…, o lo que sea, por la publicación de nuevo libro en esta galería que…,” él sacude la cabeza y se rinde con los botones. “Amber sabe explicarlo mejor que yo,” murmura y busca una taza para servirse un café.

Harry asiente perezosamente, midiendo sus palabras a la vez que apaga la televisión y se gira para mirar a Louis. “Suena bien.”

Las cejas de Louis se alzan. “¿Por qué, te apetece venir?”

“¿A la entrevista?”Harry lo mira con ojos abiertos.

“Y a la fiesta,” Louis asiente, de repente sintiéndose muy consciente de sí mismo bajo la mirada escrutiñadora de su hijo.

“Uh..., no. No creo que sea una buena idea.” él carraspea, y se remueve incomodo en el sofá.

Harry había dejado de ir con Louis a todo tipo de eventos como estos desde que él tenía trece años; ya sea entrevistas o cualquier cosa relacionada con el trabajo de Louis, así que no es como si él estuviera sorprendido por su negativa, tampoco.

“Pero te veré por televisión, será en directo, ¿no?” dice, refiriéndose al programa.

“Sí,” Louis sólo sonríe de lado, y es sólo cuando Harry desaparece por el pasillo, con el pretexto de tener cosas que estudiar, que Louis recuerda tardíamente que estaba llegando tarde y que debería terminar de vestirse o sino Amber lo mataría.

(...)

“Llegas tarde. Otra vez.” Sí, Louis rueda mentalmente los ojos mientras intenta mantener su expresión impasible, eso no era algo necesario para señalar a estas alturas, honestamente.

“¡Y te he dejado miles de mensajes!”

“Perdona, Amber. Hubo mucho tráfico,” dice no muy convincentemente, y él sabe que Amber no da una mierda con su falta de responsabilidad, bueno, de la de nadie, en realidad, pero Louis se sorprende cuando, por alguna extraña razón, ella asiente con resignación y le hace un gesto para que le acompañe.

“Está bien, pero entonces lo que debes hacer la próxima vez es salir antes.” Ella camina a través del equipo de sonido y salta sobre uno cables y se dirige hacia el otro lado del plató, mientras que Louis la seguía de cerca.

“No, no hará falta. Gracias.” ella hace un gesto con su mano y las uñas color coral captan la luz de los focos, cegando a Louis por un segundo, mientras que un hombre del equipo técnico se acercaba con un par de tarjetas para el backstage.

Con los años, Louis había entendido que esos pases daban libre acceso a los trasvesidores de los platós, además de privilegios especiales que se le entregaban a la familia o amigos de la estrella invitada a las entrevistas o programas de televisión.

Louis resopla, consciente de que hacía bastante tiempo que cualquier persona lo acompañaba a este tipo de eventos, no pudiendo evitar sentirse algo solo. Él ni siquiera es consciente de lo que era, para un hombre de su edad además, no tener una relación estable o ni siquiera intentar mantener una, en primer lugar.

Amber sonríe brevemente, negando con la cabeza y apoyando una mano sobre su hombro para darle un apretón confortante. “Sé lo que estás pensando, y mi consejo es que no te angusties por algo como eso ahora. Tienes muchas cosas buenas por las que ser feliz, Louis. Tienes a un hijo maravilloso, una familia genial y un trabajo absorbente y fascinante.”

Él asiente, inseguro, pero sintiéndose mejor al oír las palabras de su amiga.

“Eso está mejor,” ella sonríe y le da un gran abrazo de oso poco habitual y, antes de que Louis pueda decir algo más, ella se gira y empieza a gritar instrucciones hacia todas partes de nuevo.

 

En un principio, la entrevista en sí era exclusivamente para promocionar el libro, darlo a conocer, y ver lo que opinaba la gente –aunque eso era algo innecesario; a partir del cuarto o quinto libro incluso, estas entrevistas, al igual que la mayoría de las giras internacionales (que Louis odiaba con toda su alma, por cierto), empezaron a dejar de tener sentido cuando la gente simplemente compraba el libro al día siguiente de su lanzamiento porque “era un libro de Louis Tomlinson” y todo lo que escribía era, sencillamente, sublime.

Así que él no entendía por qué tenía que ir a todas estas absurdas entrevistas dónde sólo hacían preguntas todavía más estúpidas y superficiales, en vez de, por ejemplo, simplemente contestar todas esas preguntas de los lectores por correo o algo parecido.

Pero– “Siempre es bueno asegurarse,” como decía Amber cada vez que él expresaba sus argumentos.

Al principio, las preguntas se centraron en lo típico: cuál fue su principal inspiración para escribir este último libro, qué le había parecido más fácil y difícil de escribir y cosas por el estilo. Pero, en el momento en el que las preguntas tomaron un trasfondo más personal, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Louis no se había dejado sorprender en absoluto.

“¿Sabes, Louis?” La entrevistadora, una mujer de mediana edad llamada Helen, con el pelo rubio oxigenado y una agradable expresión cuando sonreía, empezó a decir. “Si te soy sincera, hubo una época donde sólo compraba tus libros por las dedicatorias; son fascinantes.”

Él sonríe de manera afable.

“Bueno, pues muchas gracias. Creo que deberías comentárselo a mi editora, entonces: Amber Gibson; ella no solía aprobarlas, pero ahora las tolera. Más o menos,” él bromea y le lanza una deslumbrante sonrisa a Amber, quien está sentada en primera fila y seguramente acuchillándolo en su mente, también.

Helen saluda a Amber, divertida, cuando una de las cámaras se gira en la misma dirección que Louis sonreía, pero pronto vuelve al tema en cuestión. “De hecho, y creo hablar por todos cuando digo esto, diría que esta última ha sido especialmente enternecedora.”

Él sonríe incómodamente y luego se retuerce un poco en su asiento, rezando porque la mujer no esté pensando en leerla en voz alta. “Sí, creo eso también.”

“Pero, por supuesto, todas son preciosas. Y muy románticas, sobre todo las últimas,” ella añade después de una breve pausa. “¡Y lo que me pregunto es cómo es posible que alguien tan rico, guapo y famoso tenga pareja y aún ni siquiera haya llegado a dominio público!” ella bromea, sonriente y haciendo aspavientos con sus manos.

Louis ríe débilmente, y sacude la cabeza, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para decir. “Bueno, verás, en realidad no tengo pareja; yo no me había dado cuenta de que fueran tan románticas, para serte sincero.”

Ella lo mira escéptica. “Oh, vamos, Louis. Mírame, yo no nací ayer,” ella alza una ceja y se señala así misma con ambas manos. “Y, además, mi dermatólogo podría confirmártelo.” Ella remata su broma y público empieza a reír fuertemente.

Louis rasca su nuca con los dedos, su cabeza agachada hacia abajo mientras los hombres con las cámaras alrededor del plató, se iban desplazando para conseguir diferente ángulos de él.

Fantástico. Ahora, una imagen de él ruborizándose como un crío aparecería en todas las televisiones del país.

Louis no había pensado que la gente iba a darle tanta importancia a un par de enunciados; por el amor de Dios, ni siquiera le había dado un segundo pensamiento a aquellas dedicatorias hasta entonces. No quería reconocer en quién había pensado mientras escribía toda esa basura. No internacionalmente, siendo grabado y delante de al menos cincuenta personas. Demonios, en este preciso momento, él no se lo admitiría ni a sí mismo.

Él pudo suspirar aliviado cuando Helen cambió a un tema más neutral después. Y entonces, ellos hablaron sobre la odiosa y temible gira que Louis estaría dando pronto y las fechas exactas de próximas entrevistas y alguna que otra firma de libros, hasta que pudieron irse.

(…)

Louis tira las llaves descuidadamente sobre el mostrador y se encoge de hombros para poder quitarse su chaqueta, haciendo una mueca cuando rastros de confeti negro y azul caen al suelo cuando se la quita; la fiesta había sido una locura. Él no había bebido tanto como había supuesto en un principio, pero agradecía enormemente que, al menos, Amber le hubiera pedido un taxi para no tener que conducir, de todos modos.

Louis intenta no hacer demasiado ruido para no despertar a Harry cuando nota que debían de ser más de las dos de la madrugada, y cruza el pasillo de puntillas por el parqué de madera oscura hasta su habitación. Él deja la chaqueta sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas y se quita los pantalones para hacer lo mismo, pero un suave gemido de hombre por debajo de las sabanas de su cama lo paraliza.

Por un momento, él contempla la posibilidad de que alguien haya violado el sistema de seguridad para robar cualquier cosa, pero la calificada como absurda inmediatamente.

Sobre todo por el hecho de que tener sexo en la casa donde pretendes cometer un delito era algo estúpido y temerario para hacer. Aparte de que el sistema de seguridad de su casa era una de las pocas cosas en las que Louis se había permitido derrochar el dinero.

Así que, había tres posibilidades; la primera era que esta persona podría ser su hijo; la segunda era que fuera otra persona con su hijo; o, y esta era la opción predilecta para Louis, era un puto fantasma.

También podía ser que necesitara revisarse los oídos, pensó, esperanzado de la posibilidad de no tener que ver a Harry teniendo sexo con otra persona o de haber perdido la cabeza.

Pero su esperanza, al igual que todo lo demás, pareció perderse con otro ruido profundo, este más fuerte que el anterior. Él realmente no supo cómo, teniendo en cuenta de que él estaba seguro de que esos gemidos eran de Harry, pero empezó a notar cómo su respiración se ralentizaba y su polla se hacía más pesada en sus bóxers.

El hecho de que se excitara con los gemidos de su propio hijo –bueno, no propio, propio, ya que no tenían la misma sangre, por supuesto, pero se sentía de esa manera, sin embargo–, estaba más allá de él.

“¿Harry?”

Louis vio bajo la tenue luz que entraba a través de las cortinas marrones del ventanal que llegaba desde el suelo hasta el techo, al lado de la cama, que la figura bajo las sabanas dejó de retorcerse por un momento.

Louis escucha una profunda respiración y luego observa cómo las sabanas se deslizaban hasta el regazo de Harry cuando él se sienta lentamente contra la cabecera de la cama, también de madera oscura, y sujetó una suave almohada contra su pecho, rodeándola con los brazos y tapando su cara hasta la altura de la nariz.

“¿Louis?” la voz era insegura y apenas audible para Louis.

Y cuando Louis vio cómo Harry, estando desnudo y vulnerable, hacía se viera como alguien diferente, dando un aspecto nuevo de sí mismo –una más humana o inocente, pensó distraído–, hizo que él se replanteara sus ideales éticos y morales en apenas un segundo.

Él se preguntó, sintiéndose brevemente enfermo consigo mismo, a medida que se iba acercando lentamente al borde de la cama, si había algún lugar en el infierno reservado para gente como él, sin creer realmente que estuviera planteando la idea de seducir a su propio hijo.

“¿Qué haces en mi cama?” él arquea una ceja, a la vez que se asegura de que su voz fuera baja y tranquila, sonriendo cuando ve a Harry estremecerse de nuevo bajo las sabanas.

A Harry le toma un segundo recuperarse antes de sonreír tentativamente hacia Louis de vuelta y apartar la almohada a un lado. Él se encoge de hombros, sin responder a su pregunta, y aparta la manta del otro lado de la cama mientras miraba especulativamente hacia arriba.

Louis nunca se había sentido tan enfermo en su vida. Se sentía como una especie de abusador trastornado; alguien horrible que acabaría pudriéndose en algún agujero sucumbidos a los escombros, o muriendo en la cárcel con una cadena perpetúa.

Pero él no fue capaz de detenerse, sin embargo.

“¿Estás seguro?” él ladea la cabeza lentamente hacia un lado.

Harry asiente, masticando su labio inferior con fuerza pero sin apartar la mirada en todo el proceso.

Cuando Louis trepa hasta el lado derecho de la cama, él se cubre con las sabanas blancas, casi celestes, y se gira para mirar a Harry; él puede ver su piel cubierta de sudor y el movimiento forzado de su pecho, subiendo y bajando lentamente, mientras que su pelo se pegaba a su frente. Él se inclina y aparta los mechones mojados de su cara con una mano, mientras tomaba la cadera de Harry con la otra y lo acercaba un poco más a su cuerpo.

Harry respira con fuerza cuando la punta rojiza y sensible de su erección roza el muslo de Louis, provocando una fricción deliciosa e insoportable; sus labios húmedos y entreabiertos mientras imitaba los movimientos de Louis y acariciaba su pecho con los dedos.

Él se mueve, de manera que ahora sus piernas están rodeando la cintura de Louis, y se inclina sugestivamente hacia delante. “He querido hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo,” las palabras son apenas un murmuro contrariado, y sus ojos verde musgo brillaban con pequeños destellos en la oscuridad.

Louis frunce el ceño, confuso por las arduas palabras, susurradas como si fueran algo de lo que debería sentirse culpable –y tal vez era justamente eso– pero no tarda mucho en averiguar a qué se refieren, sin embargo.

Los labios de Harry eran cálidos y la lengua húmeda en su boca; los movimientos exigentes obligaban a ambos a moverse y girar uno sobre el otro debajo de las sabanas. Louis podía sentir los fuertes golpes contra su pecho, los ensordecedores ruidos invadiendo su cabeza, y las luces cegadoras dejándolo momentáneamente ciego; haciendo que fuera difícil respirar y que sólo fuera capaz de centrarse en la propia presión de sus dedos en la suave carne de las caderas y cintura de Harry.

Él quería reclamar un cuerpo que no le pertenecía, quería adueñarse de la inocencia y de la voluntad de la última persona en este maldito mundo por la que debería sentirse de esa manera. Y, en estos momentos, él estaba aterrado por los muchos pensamientos desbloqueándose en su cabeza, permitiéndole ver ideas y sentimientos que antes había encontrado repulsivos desde otra perspectiva más liberal y retorcida.

Él sabía, odiaba hacerlo, pero sabía que Harry no merecía esto; no merecía involucrarse en retorcidas experiencias o traumáticos recuerdos de los que después él sería el principal culpable. Louis también sabía que debería odiarse a sí mismo por haber empezado siquiera con esto, pero, de alguna forma, ese no era ni una tercer parte mayor que el propio odio de permanecer separado de Harry por más tiempo.

“Podemos parar ahora,” Louis sujeta la mandíbula de Harry con su mano y lo separa con cuidado de su boca. Él esperaba que el dolor no fuera tan evidente como lo era en sus palabras, pero tenía que asegurarse de que él le estaba dando todas las oportunidades para que Harry pudiera echarse atrás. “Pero sólo ahora. Si decides seguir con esto…,” él murmura, centrándose en las pupilas negras de Harry tragándose el verde de sus ojos, saltando de hito en hito hacia él “… si decides que quieres esto, te lo daré.”

La respuesta de Harry provocó algo en él parecido a la sensación de sentir que tu propio estómago estaba deteriorándose y luego explotando dentro de ti; era un tipo de nervios y una emoción insana, aunque el miedo y la inseguridad todavía estaban presentes en todo eso.

Harry había tomado los lados de su cara, rozando los bordes de sus orejas con los dedos pulgares, haciéndole cosquillas, y luego había sonreído. “Esto es exactamente como quiero que sea,” él se acerca de nuevo y presiona sus labios con los de Louis, manteniendo el contacto por varios instantes, como si asegurara sus palabras con aquel dulce y sencillo acto, y luego sonríe, separándose finalmente.

Louis toma una respiración temblorosa y asiente bruscamente. “Está bien,” él se incorpora y empuja a Harry por los hombros haciendo que su espalda caiga contra el colchón.

“¿Q-qué vas a hacer?”

La sonrisa de Louis se tuerce en las esquinas de su boca cuando él se inclina y deja un fuerte y tosco beso contra los labios ya magullados de Harry. “Voy a hacerte sentir,” murmura.

Louis aparta las finas sábanas a los pies de la cama y luego tira el exceso de almohadas al suelo, dejando sólo una larga y rectangular para que Harry pudiera apoyarse cómodamente mientras lo miraba.

Él sujeta las temblorosas piernas de Harry bajo sus manos, y acaricia la parte interior de las rodillas con los pulgares; Louis se inclina y deposita un húmedo beso en la zona sensible, y después hace lo mismo con la otra pierna.

“Oh, L-Louis…” la voz de Harry era ronca, las palabras profundas y mal pronunciadas. Louis lo acaricia de nuevo entonces, maravillándose con la suavidad de su piel, sonrosada por todas partes, dándole un aspecto incluso aún más inocente cuando Harry parpadeaba y luego lo miraba a través de sus enormes ojos verdes.

Louis quería que esto durara por siempre y, sin estar seguro si esta iba a ser o no la última vez que pudiera volver a tocar a Harry de esta manera, quiso aprovecharse todo lo que fuera posible, por muy mezquino que fuera.

Louis besa sus muslos, la suave piel de su erección, y luego su vientre. Todos ellos, besos conscientes y cuidadosos, besos que nacen y mueren rápidamente, con el movimiento de sus propios labios insaciables. El corazón de Louis ardía y sus piernas temblaban; embriagándose con aquel sabor más fuerte que pertenecía completamente a Harry.

Era algo totalmente diferente, y tenía el mismo efecto de en él como lo tendría si fuera a saltar por un alto precipicio, la adrenalina recorriendo hasta el último de sus nervios, consciente de lo qué significaba. Harry suponía una caída más alta, y un riesgo asegurado; y él no podía parar.

“Oh, joder,” Harry grita, el agarre de sus dedos en el pelo de Louis aumentando mientras que el borde de la lengua de Louis recorría toda la superficie de su polla lentamente, burlándose y probándolo al mismo tiempo.

“Por favor,” Harry se retorcía debajo de su tacto, asiendo el pelo de Louis con ambas manos, sintiéndose inservible e inexperto. “Louis…”

“Me gusta que digas mi nombre,” confiesa, sonriendo avergonzado, para luego volver a besarlo de nuevo, ignorando ahora su sensible erección, mientras establecía una larga cadena de besos a lo largo de su torso y pecho, llegando hasta su clavícula y luego abriendo la boca para lamerlo una vez más.

“Louis. Louis. Louis.”

Louis suelta una breve risita y Harry se incorpora rápidamente hacia delante entonces, manteniendo el rostro de Louis entre sus manos de nuevo y luciendo como un desastre nervioso e insaciable. “No puedo aguantar más, Louis. Por favor. Por favor...”

“Está bien,” gruñe, y sonríe cuando la cara de Harry se ilumina y presiona otro prolongado beso en sus labios para luego apartarse. 

“Gracias,” él respira, y sus ojos se cierran.

Cuando Louis captura a ciegas un bote medio lleno de lubricante y la caja de condones, él se establece de nuevo entre las piernas de Harry y le obliga a separarlas despacio con su rodilla, aplicando el frío gel sobre la cálida y sensible carne de Harry y luego sobre sí mismo antes de dejar el bote a un lado de la cama, junto con la caja de condones.

“Por Dios, Louis, date prisa ¿quieres?” él grita casi dolorosamente, cuando los minutos se prolongan pero el alivio no llega. Harry había tapado su cara con la almohada, haciendo que su suplica se pareciera más a un sonido estrangulado, incapaz de soportar más las caricias, y Louis por poco no lo llegó a escucharlo.

Ahogando una carcajada, Louis asiente e intenta reprimir una sonrisa; él introduce dos dedos lentamente y más profundo, entrando en Harry de nuevo, y luego estirándolo, sintiendo cómo el cálido y húmedo interior de su hijo rodeaba sus dedos con fuerza, mientras que él iba ensanchando el apretado anillo muscular con rapidez, ahora.

“Bien, date la vuelta,” Louis murmura en el oído de Harry cuando es suficiente; él se inclina y besa su hombro mientras lo sujetaba de la cintura y lo levantaba de la cama sin esfuerzo.

Asintiendo, Harry se empieza a mover despacio para colocarse sobre sus manos y rodillas en la cama, pero entonces, él pierde momentáneamente el control y deja de respirar cuando cae contra Louis, de manera que ahora Harry estaba prácticamente tirado sobre él, haciendo que sus caderas se frotaran entre sí cada vez que intentaba moverse.

“Lo siento,” Harry se sonroja y, sujetándose de los hombros de Louis con sus manos, él intenta impulsarse hacia arriba para separarse pero entonces él sólo se cae de nuevo contra de Louis debido a los nervios, rozando su miembro con el suyo una vez más.

Harry, horrorizado, sube la cabeza con rapidez y mira nerviosamente hacia él, pero Louis sólo echa la cabeza hacia atrás y empieza a reír; él acaricia la nuca de Harry y enreda los bonitos rizos castaños entre sus dedos, tirando suavemente su cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que Harry lo mirara de nuevo.

“Tranquilízate, bebé.” Louis se acerca en la oscuridad y besa los labios de Harry, él hace lo mismo con su nariz y mejillas y después pasa la lengua por su barbilla y mandíbula cuando nota que eso hace que Harry se calme lo suficiente como para dejar de temblar. “Mmm,” él pasa sus dientes por el pequeño rastro de saliva que deja su boca y luego presiona pequeños besos en el mismo sitio.

“Podemos hacer esto primero, si quieres,” él sonríe, burlándose un poco, y desliza su mano a través de sus cuerpos, por el torso y regazo de Harry, deteniéndose a la altura de su vientre y luego acariciando la sudorosa piel con su mano.

Louis rodea la polla de Harry y aprieta gentilmente desde la base hasta la punta, deslizando su mano de arriba abajo y después deteniéndose en la cabeza para acariciarla, haciendo pequeños y suaves círculos con el pulgar; después repite el movimiento.

“Respira, Harry,” él mueve la mano que acunaba la mandíbula de Harry hasta su boca y pasa un dedo por sus labios entreabiertos, separándolos un poco más y después rozándolos con sus propios labios, notando que Harry había estado aguantando la respiración desde que él lo comenzó a tocarlo.

“Perdona,” él exhala con fuerza y entonces rodea el cuello de Louis con sus brazos, acercándose a sí mismo contra el pecho de Louis y empieza a repartir miles de besos por su cuello; rápidos, lentos y algunos ansiosos, intentando distraerse.

Louis casi pierde el rumbo, distraído por la humedad y la presión de los labios de Harry, que ahora se habían trasladado hasta su oreja y mandíbula, olvidando que tenía algo entre manos. Literalmente.

Louis hala un par de veces más y después mueve su mano, tomando el delicado saco por unos momentos en su mano antes de devolver toda su atención a la rojiza y dura polla de Harry de nuevo; era un tacto extraño e increíble, Louis nota mientras seguía acariciándolo, como ardiente acero revestido de suave terciopelo.

Harry sisea, todo su cuerpo empezando a temblar con fuerza, y apoya su frente llena de sudor contra el hombro de Louis, todavía rodeándolo con los brazos mientras se arqueaba y comenzaba a gritar momentos después.

“¡Ahh!” él muerde su hombro para ahogar los gritos y Louis lo sujeta de la cintura, manteniéndolo cerca mientras que Harry se corría sobre su regazo, a la vez que él seguía acariciándolo, la mayoría de su vientre y muslos llenos de esperma caliente.

Louis abraza a Harry cuando él se estremece y luego empieza a respirar pesadamente, sus brazos, pesados y doloridos, cayendo a sus costados mientras cerraba los ojos y se relajaba contra Louis.

“Vamos,” Louis toma a Harry en brazos, sorprendido de poder ser capaz de mantenerlo con tanta facilidad teniendo en cuenta que ahora era un peso muerto, casi inconsciente, y camina hacia la puerta que conducía a un gran baño para limpiar a ambos.

Harry rodea el cuello de Louis y esconde su cara en la curva de su cuello, suspirando feliz. “Vale.”

Louis sonríe y presiona dos de los tres botones que están junto a la puerta, haciendo que sólo se iluminara una parte del baño. Él deja a Harry, totalmente desnudo y aún vulnerable por los fuertes espasmos de su orgasmo, en el suelo para poder abrir la mampara de cristal y encender la ducha, pero Harry impide que siga moviéndose cuando él simplemente lo abraza y se cuelga de él inmediatamente después de ser abandonado por Louis.

“Hmm,” él se queja, su voz ronca y sus ojos aún cerrados mientras que su ceño se fruncía. “Louis… no te vayas.”

Él se ríe. “Pero tengo que encender el agua,” él toma la barbilla de Harry e inclina su cabeza hacia arriba, Louis sonríe cuando nota que sus ojos siguen cerrados pero él sólo lo ignora y se acerca para besarlo.

Negándose a abrir los ojos incluso entonces, Harry responde inmediatamente al beso, sin embargo, aunque de forma perezosa, todavía cansado y sintiéndose adormecido y molesto porque Louis no quiera quedarse en la cama y tener más sexo.

“Venga, vamos,” él toma la mano de Harry cuando se separa y entonces lo hace pasar dentro de la enorme ducha de mármol negro y verde oscuro. Los bordes plateados estaban hecho de acero inoxidable, y solían brillar bajo la luz, haciendo más de decoración que cualquier otra cosa, pero a Louis le gustaba.

Louis coloca a Harry en el centro de la ducha cuando el agua se temporiza, y lo mantiene bajo los numerosos chorros mientras él buscaba el champú. “Hacía tiempo que no hacía esto,” Louis sonríe con tristeza, enjabonando el pelo de Harry, y masajeándolo con los dedos, de manera lenta y tranquila, mientras Harry echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en el pecho de Louis, y ronroneaba.

“¿El qué?”

Louis toma ahora el gel de ducha y vierte bastante cantidad para dos personas sobre su mano, pasando sus manos por el pecho y espalda de Harry y luego sobre sí mismo. “Bañarte.”

Harry asiente, todavía con los ojos cerrados y sus labios se curvan tímidamente. “Recuerdo que adoraba eso,” él dice en voz baja, abriendo un ojo para mirar a Louis pero luego cerrándolo rápidamente. “Me sentía... cuidado, ya sabes –querido.”

Louis traga con fuerza, pero asiente de todos modos. “Eres muy querido, Harry. Me gusta cuidar de ti.” Él susurra, y besando la mejilla de Harry, él se aleja rápidamente y abre el grifo de nuevo, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de Harry.

Ellos no dicen nada más, y cuando ambos están limpios y secos, Louis vuelve a dirigir a Harry hasta la cama desde atrás, empujándolo suavemente por la espalda de vez en cuando en los momentos que Harry simplemente se olvidaba de seguir caminando, y se quedaba quieto y empezaba a dormitar contra su pecho.

Resoplando, Louis devuelve el lubricante y los condones sin utilizar a su sitio, y busca las sabanas mientras que Harry se dejaba caer sobre la cama, enterrando su cara en una de las almohadas. Louis sonríe hacia Harry mientras negaba con la cabeza antes de buscar una de las tantas almohadas del suelo para él y luego sube a la cama.

Louis emite un ruidito sorprendido sin querer, cuando, apenas unos instantes después de haberse tumbado en la cama, Harry se mueve hasta su lado y lo rodea con los brazos, tirando del cuerpo de Louis contra el suyo protectoramente y apoya la barbilla en su cabeza con cuidado.

“Me gustaría cuidar de ti, también,” murmura, besando su pelo y quedándose dormido después.

(…)

Louis gime con fuerza y busca su móvil a tientas cuando el despertador programado empieza a sonar, todavía con los ojos cerrados y sintiéndose demasiado cansado como para hacer otra cosa aparte de lanzarlo contra el suelo para que el molesto ruido dejase de provocar aspectos suicidas en él, y seguir durmiendo.

Él oye una risita a su lado y abre un ojo. Harry estaba tumbado a su lado, apoyando la cabeza sobre su brazo mientras que él lo miraba de forma divertida; sus piernas están todas enredadas entre sí debajo de las sábanas y de repente, Louis se siente reacio a moverse.

“Hola,” Louis murmura y luego se aclara la garganta. “¿Cómo dormiste?”

“Muy bien,” Harry se mueve lentamente y sonríe de forma encantadora hacia abajo cuando él se cuela de forma estratégica entre sus piernas y apoya su barbilla en el estómago de Louis, mientras que el suyo rozaba su entrepierna.

“Me alegro,” Louis asiente y sonríe débilmente hacia abajo, intentando ignorar la fricción de sus cuerpos cuando Harry se restriega contra él un par de veces, y pasa sus dedos de forma distraída por su pelo desordenado.

“Creo que has roto el teléfono,” Harry murmura y lanza una mirada a los restos del Iphone, todos esparcidos por el suelo.

“Nah, esa cosa es irrompible,” él bromea y rodea a Harry con sus piernas y eleva sus caderas hacia arriba.

Harry se sonroja pero no dice nada; moviéndose de forma valiente, él trepa por el cuerpo de Louis hasta que sus caras están a la misma altura de nuevo y luego deja un pequeño beso en sus labios.

“¿T-tú crees que… tal vez, podríamos repetir lo de ayer? ¿Ahora?” él balbucea.

Louis frunce el ceño, dudando por un momento; él da otra mirada en dirección a su móvil y hace una mueca, luego se gira hacia Harry. “No creo que sea una buena idea; tú tienes clases en media hora y yo debería llamar a alguien para que me traiga el coche o llegaremos tarde.”

Harry frunce los labios de forma infantil por un momento, pero finalmente acaba cediendo; entonces, él se inclina y se asegura de estar tocando tanto como puede el cuerpo de Louis con el suyo mientras inicia otro beso.

Louis suspira, sus manos recorriendo la espalda de Harry mientras dejaba que el beso se profundizara a la vez que ellos seguían rodando por la cama. Él vierte pequeños y rápidos besos en las esquinas de la boca de Harry cuando este se separa para mirar a Louis por un segundo y sonríe. Harry abre la boca para decir algo pero entonces Louis vuelve a capturar sus labios con los suyos de forma desesperada, impidiéndole decir cualquier cosa.

Llevando una mano al pelo de Harry, Louis tira gentilmente de sus rizos hacia él y le dedica una sonrisa lasciva antes de inclinarse y recorrer la línea de su mandíbula con los dientes suavemente.

Harry se arquea debajo de las sábanas, deslizando una mano entre ellos, buscando a tientas con los ojos cerrados, mientras devoraba la boca de Louis, lamiendo su lengua con urgencia antes de volver a succionar su labio inferior.

Louis jadea en la boca de Harry y gime cuando siente el roce de unos cálidos dedos contra la adolorida punta de su pene y luego una mano yendo más abajo. Él incluso podría decir el momento en el que deja de respirar por varios segundos justo antes de volver a suspirar con fuerza y tomar varias respiraciones superficiales en el momento en el que el aire se hace insoportablemente necesario en sus pulmones.

“Harry…, –mierda.” Louis toma la cara de Harry en sus manos, deteniéndolo por un momento, y luego lo empuja suavemente hacia atrás para poder apartarse de él y pensar con normalidad. Louis respira con fuerza, levantando su mano para tocar la cara de Harry, delineando los suaves bordes con los dedos.

“Realmente vamos a llegar tarde si no salimos de la cama pronto,” murmura.

 

Louis ya se había vestido por completo cuando Harry empezaba a desenredarse a sí mismo de las sábanas de mala gana mientras se quejaba débilmente, murmurando cosas acerca de que no pasaría nada por faltar un día clases, aunque sin esperar que eso diera algún resultado, sin embargo.

Louis había decidido que lo mejor sería preparar el desayuno mientras que Harry se terminaba de vestir y así ahorrar todo el tiempo posible. Él ya había llamado hace menos de veinte minutos al hombre del equipo de seguridad que se encargaba de guardar los vehículos para darle su dirección, por lo que debería estar justo a tiempo para llevar a Harry al instituto.

Louis deja de batir los huevos por un segundo. Él ya había aceptado que lo que estaba haciendo era horrible, y también había aceptado que era muy improbable que dejara de hacerlo en un futuro cercano, pero aún así, él seguía sobresaltándose cuando pensaba detenidamente en ello. ¿Tal vez él debería actuar como si nunca hubiera sucedido? ¿O como si no le importara?

Louis sabía perfectamente que eso era algo muy cruel para hacer, pero él estaba intentando pensar por ambos; no quería causarle más daño a Harry –porque mantener cualquier tipo de relación, aunque sólo fuera sexo ocasional, con una persona mayor de edad, que fácilmente doblaba tu edad y además era tu padrastro, tendría que afectar bastante en la personalidad de un adolescente, y ciertamente no de una manera muy positiva–, y honestamente él tampoco sabía si quería esto para sí mismo.

Suspirando una vez más, Louis trata de centrar sus pensamientos en una sola cosa a la vez para no perder la cabeza por completo; él vierte la mezcla de huevos y jamón en la sartén y luego busca un par de platos en el estante mientras empieza a oír el ruido del aceite friéndose.

Hasta la noche anterior, Louis había estado preguntándose por severos meses cuánto tiempo más podría seguir ignorando la reciente atracción que sentía por su hijo y qué haría después si acababa haciendo alguna idiotez. Louis sonríe irónicamente para sí mismo, pensando que, al menos, ya tenía la respuesta para una de las dos preguntas.

Él se gira para mirar Harry cuando un apreciativo sonido detrás de él lo sobresalta.

“Mmm. Huele delicioso,” Harry se deja caer en uno de los taburetes, ya completamente vestido y con la mochila preparada. “Hola,” él dice después, sonriendo hacia Louis, sus ojos brillantes y sinceros, viéndose verdaderamente feliz y relajado por primera vez desde hace meses.

Y, por un momento, el recuerdo del día en el que tuvieron que enterrar a aquel pájaro, las lágrimas de Harry, y en cómo él se había abierto a Louis, dejándole consolarlo después, invade su cabeza, momentáneamente recordándole a un Harry más pequeño, cuando él era sólo un niño sin preocupaciones, sin tanto resentimiento ni odio en los ojos, alguien no tan indiferente al dolor de los demás y más humano.

Louis se sorprende, pensando distraídamente en este aspecto más compasivo de su hijo que era raramente capaz de presenciar últimamente, mientras coloca los platos calientes con comida sobre el mostrador, preguntándose qué fue lo que causó en primer lugar ese comportamiento, tantos meses atrás, y qué es lo que había cambiado.

“Esto es increíble,” él sonríe con la boca llena de comida.

“Me alegro de que te guste,” Louis ríe y observa a Harry asentir con la cabeza para después volver a acribillar la tortilla con su tenedor por segunda vez y tragar, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo con fuerza.

“¿Tienes algún examen esta semana?”

En vez de rodar los ojos o poner mala cara, como era habitual en él cada vez que Louis le preguntaba acerca de colegio, Harry sólo niega con la cabeza y le da una pequeña sonrisa.

“Nop, aunque tengo un trabajo para nuestra clase de literatura, ya sabes, sobre investigación,” él mastica con cuidado, sin apartar la vista de Louis, y sigue comiendo.

“De todos modos, es para dentro de dos semanas, y tampoco creo que tenga muchos problemas para conseguir una buena documentación, sin embargo,” Harry se encoge de hombros y una pequeña sonrisa torcida se establece cautelosamente en su boca.

Louis asiente, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado, intrigado por el tono de Harry, para luego apartar la vista hasta sus manos. “¿Sobre qué vas a investigar? ¿Es un tema predeterminado o te dejan elegir?”

Harry hace una mueca, se levanta de su asiento para dejar el plato vacío en el fregadero cuando lo termina y luego se gira para mirar a Louis. “Bueno, en realidad, tenemos que hablar sobre nuestro escritor contemporáneo favorito, y sí, podemos elegirlo.”

“Oh,” los ojos de Louis se abren graciosamente mientras levantaba la mirada hasta Harry. “¿Has elegido a alguno ya?” él pregunta en voz baja.

Harry asiente con la cabeza, intentando disimular su sonrisa mientras hacía un sonido afirmativo hacia Louis. “Por supuesto.”

“Hum,” Louis hace un movimiento con la cabeza y frunce el ceño, frustrado porque Harry no quisiera compartir más información. Él se levanta también cuando termina su comida, pero Harry le arrebata el plato antes de que él pueda si quiera dirigirse al fregadero para lavarlos.

“Oh, ayer vi tu entrevista, por cierto,” él suelta de repente, pocos segundos después, o tal vez fueron minutos, Louis no está seguro, todavía distraído por la nueva amabilidad recientemente adquirida de su hijo mientras lo observaba guardar los platos limpios de nuevo en el armario.

Él traga con fuerza, notando que su garganta se espesa, y sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso. Louis se pregunta si sufre algún maldito trastorno de personalidad o si es sólo era alrededor de Harry que se volvía tan pusilánime.

Él mira a Harry de nuevo, quien está apoyado contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, claramente intentando aguantar su diversión. Bastardo arrogante.

“¿En la que…?”

Harry asiente de nuevo y sus labios se curvan, interrumpiéndolo a medida que se iba acercando lentamente hacia él. “Sí.”

Louis maldice, abriendo su boca para soltar cualquier excusa creíble acerca de las estúpidas y cursis dedicatorias pero entonces el timbre de la puerta suena, haciendo un fuerte eco entre ambos y salvando a Louis de lo que probablemente iba a ser una escena humillante.

“Ya voy yo,” saltando de su taburete, Louis corre hacia el pasillo para abrir al que probablemente sería el hombre con su coche, antes de que Harry pudiera si quiera contestar, y abre la puerta principal. Aunque él todavía pudo escuchar las fuertes carcajadas de Harry desde la cocina, sin embargo.

(…)

Louis piensa en todas las estupideces que había hecho a lo largo de su vida.

Están todas esas veces en las que él se emborrachó cuando sólo era un crío y después iba medio desnudo en mitad de la noche, caminando por calles vacías y cantando canciones de Mariah Carey a todo pulmón, y también esa vez cuando él intentó mezclar diferentes tipos de licores y luego venderlo en Amazon por tres veces su precio, y casi consiguiendo una multa.

Pero, tal vez, lo peor de todo fue cuando él había intentado decirle a su madre que era gay dejando miles de páginas porno con los altavoces activados en su ordenador casi por tres días seguidos, hasta que ella le gritó desde el otro lado de la casa que lo había entendido, y que por favor, fuera más discreto, en el momento en el que él no había encontrado una forma menos mortificante para hacerlo.

Louis piensa, sin embargo, que lo que va a hacer ahora es mil veces peor que todo lo anterior junto.

Y él sabe que no era buena idea. Mierda, cualquier persona sabría que no era una buena idea. Pero Louis estaba jodidamente furioso y simplemente no era capaz de detener sus pies; aunque ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, de todos modos.

Louis camina a través de toda la gente que bailaba, haciéndose un camino bajo las luces rojas, verdes y azules de los focos que parpadeaban sobre la multitud sumida en la oscuridad, intentando llegar hasta el centro de la pista de baile mientras esquivaba el camino cerca de los altavoces, que provocaban que su corazón golpeara sus costillas con fuerza.

Él empuja a todo el que dura más de cuatro segundos delante de él después de que le gritara que se apartara y sigue moviéndose ágilmente hasta que consigue estar lo suficientemente cerca de Harry.

Él sujeta la cintura de Harry con una mano y lo hace girar violentamente hacia él.

Louis estaba furioso porque él le había dicho a su hijo, hace tan sólo unas malditas tres horas atrás, que tenía tajantemente prohibido ir a esta fiesta (sí, aunque fuera gratis, y sí, incluso si iba a ser el mejor evento del año) y Harry sencillamente lo había desobedecido y había venido de todas maneras, cuando él se distrajo con una llamada.

Louis no quería estar preocupándose en exceso por Harry cuando también tenía que estar pendiente de todos esos estresantes detalles relacionados con la maldita gira de su libro, que empezaría en pocas semanas. Y, seguro como el infierno que Amber no estaría especialmente contenta si él tuviera que cancelar todas las fechas de entrevistas y firmas de libros de las siguientes dos semanas porque, en su lugar, él tenía que quedarse en un hospital por días enteros en caso de que Harry acabara haciéndose daño o fuera asaltado, o algo peor.

Louis se estremecía de sólo pensar en las posibilidades.

Harry ríe, obviamente algo ebrio, cuando el agarre de Louis hace que perdiera momentáneamente el equilibrio y cayera sobre el pecho de Louis. Harry ronronea, sus ojos cerrados y su nariz en la garganta de Louis mientras pasa los brazos por su cuello y respiraba con fuerza.

“Mmm,” Harry acaricia el cuello de Louis con la nariz, sus labios humedeciendo el borde de su mandíbula cuando él sonreía y se arqueaba más contra su cuerpo. “Sabes, tú hueles exactamente como mi…”

Él deja de hablar cuando abre sus ojos y lo ve.

Harry intenta separarse y salir de los brazos de Louis rápidamente, pero, entonces, él tropieza con sus propios pies y vuelve a caer sobre el pecho de Louis, sintiéndose desorientado y confundido, sin saber exactamente cómo lo había encontrado. Jesús, él ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de que Louis fuera a buscarlo por todo el maldito club para arrastrarlo de vuelta a casa.

Harry mira de nuevo a Louis mientras él estaba distraído, probablemente buscando la salida sobre toda la gente que bailaba e intenta mantenerse en pie cuando sus rodillas comienzan a temblar. Él reconocía que Louis era muy atractivo, y finalmente Harry había sido capaz de admitirse a sí mismo después de miles de peleas internas consigo mismo que también estaba enamorado de él.

Pero él aún necesitaba pensar y buscarle sentido a sus propias palabras. Necesitaba apartarse un poco de esta nueva y extraña relación que tenía ahora con su padrastro; aunque Harry nunca antes lo había considerado como un padre –bueno, él lo había hecho algún momento, por supuesto, cuando era más pequeño y no podía ver a través de las superficies y las mentiras de la gente.

Pero él había crecido. Había aprendido, y no por las buenas, que era duro madurar y afrontar a los problemas. Sobre todo, cuando estos, no eran los habituales problemas que un adolescente solía tener.

Harry se había sentido atraído por Louis desde que tenía dieciséis y él iba a cumplir los dieciocho en un par de meses. Al principio, él se había acojonado; estaba jodidamente asustado y se sentía sucio por pensar de esa forma por el hombre que lo había salvado de una vida horrible, llena de familias de acogida y lugares desagradables, y lo había cuidado y criado, apartándolo de un camino que sólo podía causarle dolor y problemas.

Él podía recordar fragmentos de su infancia, recordaba una casa amarilla y un agradable olor a lavanda. Pero no tenía ideas exactas y sólo reconocía las imágenes y patrones. Después de todo, él aún era demasiado pequeño.

Y, cuando Louis le había explicado sobre su adopción, él le había hablado sobre su madre; aunque no era realmente mucho, sólo lo que decía los informes oficiales y después de eso, ella había desaparecido.

Harry realmente no quería pensar en lo motivos que tendría una mujer de clase media, con un trabajo estable y una agradable casita en un vecindario seguro, para que un día, de repente, decidiera abandonar a su hijo de cuatro años de edad en ayuda social, alegando que ya no era capaz de cuidar a su hijo ella sola. Él prefería no pensar demasiado en eso, en realidad.

Aunque ciertamente, había resultado ser un gran alivio cuando se quitó ese peso de encima. Él ya no se sentía tanto como un desequilibrado perturbado por sentirse atraído por Louis. Pero, de alguna manera, todavía estaba este cariño y afecto que sólo podía darle un padre real, y que Louis había tenido en abundancia para él a lo largo de los años, que seguía inquietándolo.

Él no quería el cariño, o el amor afectuoso de Louis, como lo había hecho y anhelado una vez. Él no quería que lo mirara como un niño –aunque fuera exactamente eso, sin embargo– él quería que lo viera como una persona. Con sus propias ideas y capacidad para hacer cosas por sí mismo.

Louis siempre había sido protector con Harry, y se había encargado de que no tuviera que lidiar con nada demasiado duro. Y él estaba agradecido por eso, pero Harry había crecido y sabía que podía tomar cosas mayores y estaba tratando de hacérselo ver a Louis.

De hecho, esta escapada en mitad de la madrugada no era tanto en sí como un acto de rebeldía, como se podría suponer, sino también una forma diferente de abrirle los ojos a Louis. Y, aunque él había recorrido bastante del camino la noche que Louis llegó a casa después de aquella entrevista, sabía que no podía conquistar al hombre sólo en el aspecto sexual.

Él supone que todo lo que sucedió fue a causa de un impulso; cuando él había visto el programa y entonces la mujer empezó a hablar sobre lo que había escrito Louis, haciendo obvio para miles de personas en antena que Louis quería estrangularla ahí mismo. Aunque Harry había adorado el asunto de las dedicatorias, sin embargo.

Era cierto que Harry casi se había caído del sofá cuando fue corriendo hasta el estudio de Louis, donde guardaba todos los ejemplares de sus libros publicados, y releyó las últimas dedicatorias que había escrito.

Harry, por supuesto, había leído y releído esos libros millones de veces. (¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo cuando se trataba nada menos que de su escritor favorito?) Jesús, él incluso iba a hacer un trabajo sobre Louis para su clase de literatura.

Pero él nunca antes le había dado una mayor importancia a la parte de agradecimientos o la dedicatoria. Habían algunas graciosas, donde Louis no escribía exactamente una dedicatoria, sino que empezaba con una anécdota divertida y luego decía que dedicaba el libro a todos que se hayan tomado la molestia de leerlo y les haya gustado.

En otra ocasión, en uno de sus primeros libros, cuando Harry era mucho más pequeño, él le había dedicado el libro a su pez de colores; el libro iba sobre una guerra intergaláctica y él se lo había dedicado a un puto pez de colores.

Harry había estado asombrado cuando vio que Louis no tenía exactamente un patrón, sólo cosas al azar. Algunas veces eran citas de otros libros, y en otras ocasiones, sólo ponía el nombre de alguien o de algún lugar al azar, que debía significar algo para él pero no daba explicaciones a los lectores.

Había muchas de ellas que eran graciosas, y realmente dulces, pero luego estaban estas últimas que había mencionado la mujer en el programa; las más profundas, y casi tristes. En cierto modo, eran bastante románticas, también.

En ese momento, todas sus dudas con respecto si sus sentimientos por Louis no eran correspondidos, fueron desechadas. Era malditamente obvio que, cuando las páginas empezaban a tener más romance que acción o misterio, y que los diálogos dejaban de tener este humor sarcástico para ser más profundo, Louis se había enamorado, y él no podía dejar de pensar en la perturbadora idea de que, tal vez, sería él a quien amara.

Harry recordaba una dedicatoria en particular, cuando las había leído todas esa tarde, que hizo que las palabras se grabaran a fuego en su cabeza, e incluso una semana después, seguía desconcertándole y dándole esperanzas a partes iguales.

‘Haces que mi corazón arda en llamas, y, por alguna razón, una vez más, haces que todas mis palabras sean sobre amor. Por lo que no es sólo gracias a mí que la gente está leyendo esto ahora, y es por eso que quiero que sea tuyo, también.’

Harry había decidido entonces que tal vez tenía una oportunidad con Louis. Una real y no sólo el ocasional coqueteo inofensivo, por lo que él se había desconcertado cuando, en vez de seducir a Louis como había planeado mientras se entretenía en su cama, había resultado ser al revés. Harry había sido el seducido, y no Louis, y honestamente, él aún seguía ruborizándose cada vez que recordaba en cómo se había convertido en una bola de energía nerviosa y movimientos torpes, mientras que Louis había asumido todo el control.

Harry nunca lo hubiera pensado, es decir, él sabía que Louis podía ser severo a veces o cuando era necesario, pero nunca pensó en la posibilidad de él siendo el sumiso en la relación. O como mierdas se le llamara a eso. Él realmente no estaba seguro si él deseaba mantenerlo de esa forma más adelante, sin embargo, no había pasado nada más desde entonces y él estaba empezando a frustrarse.

Además, por el aspecto que Louis tenía ahora mismo, dudaba mucho de que hubiera un ‘más adelante’.

“¿Y bien? ¿Vas a explicarme por qué me desobedeciste?” Louis exige, sujetando a Harry del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia atrás, impidiendo que se explicara hasta que ellos estuvieron completamente ocultados en una de las esquinas, desprovista de cualquier tipo de luz.

“Pues…,” Harry tartamudea, sus ojos bailando nerviosamente desde Louis hasta la gente bailando, donde también deberían estar sus amigos, y viceversa.

“Harry,” Louis murmura, cubriendo el cuerpo de Harry con el suyo de forma casi protectora, de modo que ahora ellos estaban dándole la espalda a la pista de baile; él sujeta su barbilla con los dedos y tira suavemente hacia arriba, sus ojos llenos de inseguridades y decisiones sin tomar.

“Entiendes por qué estaba preocupado por ti, ¿verdad? Podría pasarte cualquier cosa aquí y entonces yo–”

Louis se detiene abruptamente cuando el ceño de Harry se frunce y luego rodea su cuello y tira con fuerza hacia él, sorprendiéndole y ofreciendo algún tipo de apoyo sin palabras que tanto necesitaba.

Louis suspira y se relaja contra el cuerpo de Harry, su barbilla en el hombro del más joven y sus brazos rodeándole la cintura.

“Lo siento, no sabía que ibas a preocuparte tanto. Y casi tengo dieciocho, de todos modos. No sabía que…”

“¿Qué me preocuparía por ti?” Louis bufa, apartándose un poco y luego cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. “Por supuesto que lo haría, tú eres mi hijo, yo–”

“Joder, ¡ese es el puto problema con todo esto, Louis, tú…!” Harry empieza a despotricar, pero él se detiene tan pronto como analiza sus propias palabras, segundos después.

“¿Qué?”

Harry retrocede, sus ojos abiertos, al igual que su boca, mientras miraba nerviosamente a Louis y se mordía el labio. “Nada, yo sólo…”

Louis frunce el ceño de nuevo, él se inclina hacia delante y sujeta a Harry de nuevo, tirando de él contra su pecho, asegurándose de que no escapase, al ver que la idea pasaba rápidamente por sus ojos.

“¿Problema? ¿Qué problema hay con que seas mi hijo?” él levanta una ceja especulativa, fallando una vez más en ocultar el dolor en sus palabras, y pensando vagamente que un club tal vez no era el escenario ideal para discutir problemas familiares. No cuando sólo podía pensar en la boca de Harry y la música bombardeando su pecho.

“Lo que quería decir era que…,” él se atraganta, la música tragándose sus palabras, y se retuerce de nuevo, intentando salir del agarre de Louis una vez más. Cuando Louis sólo lo empuja más cerca, él resopla y deja de resistirse.

“Eres el mejor padre que alguien pudiera tener, Lou, de verdad,” asegura, sonando rotundo y seguro con cada palabra.

“Pero yo no te quiero sólo como un padre…,” susurra, su ceño profundizándose, y las palabras siendo silenciadas poco a poco hasta detenerse. Harry cierra los ojos con fuerza, preparándose mentalmente para algo horrible, como si acabara de soltar una bomba y no quisiera ver cuántas muertes provocaba.

“¿Qué? Pero–” Louis farfulla, luego sacude la cabeza y suspira, intentando tranquilizarse.

Él apoya su frente contra la de Harry, cerrando los ojos, y buscando el mismo apoyo de antes con aquel inocente toque mientras que Harry dejaba de masticar su labio inferior y lanzar pequeñas miradas furtivas a Louis para relajarse también. Aunque fuera sólo por un segundo.

“Ven, vámonos,” él gruñe, tira del brazo de Harry y lo arrastra hacia la salida.

Louis seguía murmurando para sí mientras empujaba a Harry dentro del coche para luego cerrar la puerta del pasajero y entrar por su lado. Él arranca violentamente, el motor rugiendo con una fuerza casi abrumadora, mientras daba marcha atrás y salía del oscuro aparcamiento rápidamente.

Louis aprieta el acelerador una vez más, y sigue conduciendo sin dejar de mirar al frente, yendo a más de 110 kilómetros por hora incluso antes de entrar en la autopista, dirigiéndose hacia las afueras de la ciudad, mientras las luces de los faros iluminaban la carretera desértica.

“¿Adónde vamos?” Harry se sujeta a su asiento con los músculos de sus brazos tensándose por minutos, dando rápidas y frenéticas miradas de Louis a la carretera, y luego a Louis de nuevo.

“Lejos.”

Harry rueda los ojos, pero decide guardarse el comentario sarcástico por el momento, hasta que Louis se tranquilizara lo suficiente, por lo menos.

(…)

“¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?”

Bueno, sea lo que fuera ‘aquí’ porque Harry no podía ver mucho más que desierto y la carretera perdiéndose en el horizonte negro, que se mezclaba con un cielo igualmente oscuro.

Louis había dejado el coche a pocos metros atrás y había obligado a Harry salir fuera. Él realmente no tenía ningún problema con el sitio, y tampoco pensaba discutírselo a Louis, en realidad. Pero, joder, hacía un frío de pelotas y él probablemente iba a morir congelado aquí antes de poder conseguir solucionar nada.

Louis se encoge de hombros para quitarse la chaqueta, él se la entrega a Harry y luego mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras esperaba pacientemente a que Harry remangara las empuñaduras demasiadas grandes para él después de ponérsela.

Louis quería pensar tranquilo y preferiblemente en un lugar vacío, sin sitios en los que esconderse, y nada que pudiera distraerlos; ellos necesitaban zanjar esta discusión de una vez por todas y Louis no lo hubiera conseguido en aquella discoteca o en cualquier otro lugar.

La noche de la entrevista, donde empezó todo –bueno, toda la parte sexual, al menos–, fue hace dos semanas. Él sabía ahora que debería haber hablado con Harry, en vez de fingir que no había ocurrido nada, pero en ese momento él no era capaz de poner todo lo que sentía en palabras. No podía explicar sus propios sentimientos y se supone que era un gran escritor.

(La ironía es una mierda.)

Louis tapa su cara con las manos y luego resopla con fuerza. Él no puede con esto, no puede sobrellevar más mentiras.

Él podía ver la figura difundida de Harry entre sus dedos; él estaba temblando y se abrazaba a sí mismo mientras miraba a Louis expectante.

“Dime qué sientes,” él pide, sus manos fuera de su cara y sus ojos brillando con una determinación extraña mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para que su espalda dejara de apoyarse en la puerta del coche y se cruzaba de brazos.

“Necesito saber cómo te sientes realmente por mí. Necesito estar… seguro. Yo me sinceraré después, también.” Él añade más tarde, asegurándose de estar en condiciones iguales mientras intentaba ocultar el temblor nervioso en su voz.

Harry ladea la cabeza, dudando antes de dar dos pasos más cerca de Louis y luego se presiona contra su pecho, no soportando por más tiempo estar separado de él físicamente, y resopla audiblemente. Esta última semana había sido una mierda. Louis no había salido de su estudio, preparando el viaje y acordando las fechas con Amber para la gira, y nunca parecía un buen momento para hablar.

Tal vez este lo fuera.

“Me enamoré de ti cuando tenía dieciséis,” él empieza, aferrándose más a la camisa de Louis y exhalando un suspiro tembloroso cuando unos brazos lo rodean con cuidado. “Me estoy refiriendo a un sentido romántico, Lou, no esa mierda paternal o lo que sea; real, realmente amor,” asegura con voz áspera.

Él levanta la cabeza, sus rizos volando en todas direcciones por el viento y sus ojos completamente oscuros haciendo que, tal vez, el corazón de Louis perdiera uno o dos latidos entonces.

“Al principio pensaba que me había vuelto loco o que algo estaba jodidamente mal en mí por sentirme atraído por ti,” él sonríe sin humor. “Y me había odiado mucho tiempo por ello,” murmura, su voz temblando con las próximas palabras. “Sé que me he comportado como gilipollas contigo también, pero, entonces, pensé que por qué amar alguien, de cualquier forma que sea, podía considerarse algo malo.”

Él traga y sigue hablando cuando Louis no dice nada. “Así llegué a la conclusión de que tal vez no era tan malo. Mis sentimientos por ti sólo han cambiado, realmente no es gran cosa. Y, de todos modos, pronto tendré dieciocho y, entonces, tal vez podrías dejar de ser mi tutor legal para ser… para ser–”

Louis sujeta a su hijo con más fuerza cuando los gemidos se vuelven fuertes sollozos, manteniéndolo contra su pecho, y comienza a balancearse de un lado a otro, intentando calmarlo. “Shh, Harry. No llores, bebé,” él implora, su nariz en el pelo de Harry mientras respiraba profundamente para tranquilizarse a sí mismo también.

Harry suspira y luego empieza a balbucear cosas sin sentido en el cuello de Louis hasta que se calma; sus dedos fríos acariciaban la nuca de Harry mientras que con su otra mano sujetaba su barbilla y lo inclinaba hacia atrás para besarlo.

Louis presiona sus labios contra los de Harry, húmedos y suaves por las lágrimas, por unos segundos, sintiendo que esta vez ya no quedaba nada a lo que aferrarse, sea lo que fuera que significaba eso entre todos estos sentimientos sin nombre y pensamientos caóticos en su cabeza, antes de separarse un poco para luego lamer su labio con la lengua e introducirla con reverencia en su boca. Harry sabía a alcohol y fruta, y tenía un sabor fresco mientras que su boca estaba tibia y la extraña contradicción de sentidos era algo abrumador y embriagante a la vez.

Louis podía sentir cómo las luces volvían a cegarlo y cómo estos golpes ensordecedores en su pecho le cortaban la respiración una vez más mientras él sujetaba a Harry de la cintura y hacía que lo rodeara con sus piernas para no caer, girándolos a ambos para apoyar el cuerpo de Harry contra el coche de forma brusca, todavía manteniéndolo cerca para poder seguir besándolo.

Hacía frío, Louis sabía que era así porque ellos dos habían estado temblando hace tan sólo unos minutos antes. Por esa razón, él se había preguntado cómo había sido capaz de notar su ausencia hasta que ellos estuvieron separados de nuevo.

Una vez que consiguieron abrir y luego cerrar la puerta trasera tras ellos, ambos entran en el coche con movimientos desesperados; Harry arrastrándose hacia atrás de espaldas mientras que Louis subía encima de él a horcajadas.

Louis gime cuando Harry hunde los dientes en su cuello, ahogando así sus propios lloriqueos, aunque no hubiera nadie cerca y estuviera muy oscuro como para oírlos o verlos, él por poco se echa a llorar cuando Harry empieza a quitarse su chaqueta y después los pantalones de forma desesperada, rozándose así contra Louis repetidas veces, insistiendo en que Louis hiciera lo mismo mientras él seguía tan ensimismado con la piel desnuda de Harry que no era capaz de hacer mucho más que eso mismo.

Ellos no tardan en desnudarse y quedar uno enfrente de otro de nuevo, porque se siente como si esto fuera algo pendiente entre ellos y hayan estado planificando cada movimiento, cada roce y cada sonido durante las últimas dos semanas.

Louis ni siquiera se molesta en preguntarle a Harry si está seguro, él sabe la respuesta y lo último que le apetecía en esos momentos era hablar. Harry empuja a Louis con sus pies, tirándolo hacia él cuando Louis había dejado de moverse de nuevo.

“Louis,” gimotea, alargando la palabra y retorciéndose debajo de él. Harry ya estaba preparado y esperando porque Louis se decidiera, aunque él esperaba que eso no durara mucho porque Harry se estaba deshaciendo debajo de él después de todas las acaricias y atenciones anteriores que Louis le había dado momentos antes.

Harry inhalaba y exhalaba pesadamente, su piel empapada de sudor frotándose contra el cuero de los asientos, y sus ojos parpadeando desde Louis hasta su entrepierna y de vuelta.

Ellos habían tirado toda la ropa a los asientos de delante antes de que Louis se hubiera puesto un condón y luego hubiera apagado todas las luces, sumiéndolos a ambos en una oscuridad tranquilizadora, apenas iluminada por la luz de las muchas estrellas encima de ellos que cruzaba por los cristales de las ventanas del coche.

Louis sonríe, viendo el anhelo puro en Harry cuando él se balancea hacia Louis para poder besarlo otra vez antes de volver a caer sobre los asientos del coche. Él se inclina lentamente hacia delante, ambas manos en la cintura de su hijo, o sea lo que fuera ahora, mientras tomaba a Harry dolorosamente lento, consciente de sí mismo y de Harry, cuidando de no hacerle daño.

“Harry, tienes que decirme si es demasiado,” Louis chasquea, quedándose completamente quieto mientras miraba hacia abajo, preocupado cuando Harry había empezado a estremecerse.

Harry asiente varias veces, todavía sin abrir los ojos, y eleva sus caderas, retorciéndose aún más para adaptarse al grosor, y sin prestar mucha atención a la advertencia. “Sí, sí. Vamos, Lou. Más...”

Louis suspira, no muy seguro, y sacude su cabeza pero finalmente obedece. “Voy a hacer que esto sea bueno, Haz. Te lo prometo,” él besa su frente y tira las piernas de Harry a su alrededor una vez más, inclinándose y entrando por completo.

Harry se inclina hacia delante entonces, sus manos aferrándose a los asientos y su cara contrayéndose en una mueca de dolor mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza “Ahh,” él suspira y toma una respiración temblorosa.

Louis jadea, sintiendo como si terciopelo húmedo se agarrara y aferrara a cada uno de sus contornos cada vez que él se movía dentro de su cuerpo, a la vez que Harry forcejeaba en un intento por abrirse a él.

Harry jadea con fuerza, y Louis agradece que la persona más cercana a ellos esté a más de veinte kilómetros de distancia, mientras él empezaba a moverse dentro de Harry; Louis se desliza una y otra vez, pero no con tanta suavidad como hubiera deseado, mientras que el ruido de la piel estremeciéndose y luego chocando entre sí, al igual que los gemidos y trabajosas respiraciones, los rodeaban a ambos.

Él podía notar por fin cómo el cuerpo de Harry empezaba a relajarse alrededor de él, y suspiró feliz. La sensación era rara de explicar; se sentía celestial, cálido pero húmedo a la vez, y la tirante piel a su alrededor resultando una maravillosa tortura cada vez que él se movía más rápido y profundo.

Harry arquea la espalda hacia adelante, intentando tomar tanto como pudiera de la sensación, de manera que la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba en contacto con el de Louis, realmente no teniendo mucho más que decir que las palabras incoherentes y gemidos silenciosos, suspirando cuando las embestidas se profundizaban.

“Oh, joder… esto es increíble, L-Lou, –tan bueno.” Harry comenzó gritando aunque acaba en un susurro ininteligible mientras él deslizaba sus manos por su abdomen y se acariciaba.

Y él traba de concentrarse, pero los movimientos de las manos de Harry, acariciando y tocándose a sí mismo logran distraerlo más de una vez.

Louis seguía empujando y besando cualquier cosa que se veía como la piel de Harry mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban por el placer, dando fuertes e impulsivas embestidas dentro de Harry, deteniéndose cuando él roza un punto en algún momento que hace que Harry se estremezca y grite contra el hombro de Louis.

Louis hace una mueca de dolor, suponiendo que eso fue la próstata y luego lo mira divertido. “¿Quieres dejarme sordo?”

Harry suelta una liberadora y profunda carcajada desde su garganta y empieza a retorcerse alrededor de Louis, pero él no responde; Louis ni siquiera cree que fuera capaz de hacerlo, de cualquier modo.

Harry volvió a gritar mientras se retorcía, todo en él estaba tenso y parecía que iba a empezar a soltar otra larga cadena de insultos y palabras incoherentes en cualquier momento en el momento que nota cómo Louis se estremecía dentro de él y empezaba a correrse.

Louis se acerca rápidamente, ignorando su propio aturdimiento y cansancio, y cubre la boca de Harry con la suya cuando sus labios se entreabren, y entonces gime de nuevo; él juega con la lengua de Harry, burlándose de él y probándolo a la vez. Un sabor más fuerte que cualquier otro que pudiera recordar.  
“Dios mío,” Harry susurra cuando Louis toma su polla en su mano y empieza a apretar y tirar de él también, después de haberse corrido fuertemente y queriendo lo mismo para Harry ahora. “Sí… Oh joder, no dejes de hacer eso,” él se apretaba con más fuerza alrededor de Louis mientras que él seguía con las lentas embestidas ahora que su erección estaba algo más domada.

“Mierda, esto es tan bueno, Louis, es–”

Harry suelta un grito desgarrador entonces, arqueándose hacia atrás e interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir. Él se paraliza antes de volver a caer unos cuantos segundos después, todo flácido y relajado debajo de Louis mientras que las sacudidas paraban.

Louis sonríe, una sonrisa lenta y perezosa, y empieza a retirarse con cuidado, él toma el condón y lo ata varias veces para no manchar los asientos antes de tirarlo a cualquier parte y se tumba sobre Harry; sin encontrar más espacio para él, en realidad.

“Ugh, me estás aplastando,” Harry se queja pero él lo rodea con los brazos cuando Louis intenta separase, sin embargo; él suspira feliz mientras ofrecía una satisfecha sonrisa a Louis, acariciando su espalda y hombros con dedos cansados.

“Haces que mi corazón arda en llamas,” Louis murmura entonces, y eso era, obviamente, su propia declaración para Harry, como él había prometido, mientras se sinceraba también.

Harry jadea y luego parpadea, sus ojos ampliándose por momentos mientras bailaban indecisos y emocionados. “¿D-de verdad?”

Louis asiente, desconcertado por un segundo por su reacción pero, entonces, él recuerda su dedicatoria, la que era para Harry, y le regala una sincera y amplía sonrisa.

“Sí,” dice en voz alta y ríe cuando Harry se aferra contra él de nuevo, escondiendo su cara en el hueco de su cuello. “Haces que mi corazón arda en llamas y que mis piernas tiemblen todo el tiempo. Haría cualquier cosa por ti,” confiesa en voz baja, acariciando la mejilla de Harry con los dedos cuando él se aparta un poco para volver a mirarlo.

“Yo también te quiero,” Harry murmura y ríe contra su cuello cuando Louis se sonroja.

(…)

4 años después.

 

Louis sonríe amablemente a la mujer mientras ella le tendía su libro con manos temblorosas y se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

“Soy una gran fan, en serio; he leído todos sus libros más de cien veces. Estoy deseando que se publique el siguiente en enero. ¿Sobre qué será este?” ella pregunta entusiasta mientras tomaba el libro después de que Louis firmara la cubierta, sin separar sus ojos del escritor ni por un momento.

Louis ríe y se frota la cara, algo cohibido. “No puedo decírselo, pero estoy bastante emocionado con este último también. Y será sobre amor, como era evidente.”

“Oh, ¡qué interesante!” ella dice, aunque no fuera realmente algo inesperado, ya que en los últimos años, el tema principal de sus libros siempre parecía ser el romance. La mujer sonríe avergonzada cuando uno de los guardias le pide que se mueva para que la fila pueda seguir moviéndose y entonces se despide.

 

Louis suspira cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de la última docena de personas y echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

Esta era su tercera gira pero, a diferencia de las últimas, era internacional, por lo que era mucho más larga, con más sitios donde acudir, y mucho más agotadora, también.

E, incluso aunque intentaron prescindir de todo los viajes en aviones que pudieron, Louis todavía tenía que subirse a esos malditos trastos por lo menos unas tres veces a la semana. Por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo también estaba estresado.

Aunque no todo era malo, se dijo, por mucho que Louis no soportara estas giras, él seguía teniendo una compañía increíble y era capaz de ver a sitios que no todo el mundo puede a la vez que hacía su trabajo y no tenía que tomar otro avión hasta dentro de cuatro días.

Cuando Louis abre los ojos, ve a Harry sentarse tranquilamente sobre la mesa, justo delante de él, y sonríe mientras le entregaba un café. Él tiene una camisa blanca muy larga encima de sus pantalones negros y un gorro morado, casi marrón, que ocultaba la mayor parte de su pelo, dándole un aspecto muy bohemio.

“¿Cómo estás? ¿Puedes con una tanda más de mujeres locas antes de ir a cenar?” Harry pregunta, una lenta y seductora sonrisa extendiéndose por su cara mientras que Louis se inclinaba y tomaba el vaso de cartón entre sus manos.

Era verano, y aunque Harry había terminado la universidad hace tan sólo un par de años, él no empezaba su trabajo en una de las publicaciones más importantes del país donde, de hecho, también trabajaba Amber, hasta septiembre. Luego no estarían seguros si Harry sería capaz de acompañarle a tiempo completo en la próxima gira, que sería en otoño.

Sin embargo, él no había pensado en eso hasta que Amber mencionó hace poco que si él realmente esperaba que Harry estuviera de un lado para otro cuando en ese entonces tendría un trabajo que ocuparía mucho de su tiempo.

Por lo que era normal que Louis estuviera de mal humor ya que sin Harry, estas cosas serían jodidamente más insoportables de lo que ya lo eran antes.

Louis suspira y toma un sorbo del café. “Supongo que sí.”

Harry frunce el ceño. “Lou, ¿seguro que estás bien?”

Él da una débil sonrisa y luego asiente un par de veces. “Sí, lo siento. Sólo… estoy cansado.” Y ni si quiera él es capaz de creerse su propia mentira cuando las palabras salen de su boca.

Al parecer, Harry tampoco.

“Louis,” él frunce los labios y luego mira en todas direcciones; cuando se asegura de que no hay nadie alrededor, él deja su propio café en la mesa y se inclina hacia delante, rodeando el cuello de Louis con los brazos y sentándose sobre su regazo, pero teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño.

Louis no estaba preparado cuando Harry sonríe y besa su nariz después de sujetar su rostro con ambas manos e inclinarlo hacia delante; Louis abre sus ojos de par en par, pero luego, él está sonriendo y abrazándolo cariñosamente por la cintura, sin embargo.

“¿Qué está mal?”

Louis gime y niega contra el cuello de Harry, absorbiendo el aroma mientras lo sujetaba más cerca. “Nada, sólo estoy de mal humor porque cuando no tú no estés, yo tendré que enfrentarme a estas horribles cosas yo sólo, de nuevo,” dice y pone mala cara.

“¿Quién dice que vaya a irme?” Harry pregunta, arqueando una ceja cuando su risa muere y su expresión se vuelve más seria.

Él se encoge de hombros pero no aparta su cara del cuello de Harry, tampoco. “Tú pronto tendrás un trabajo, y no creo que seas capaz de venir a todas partes conmigo entonces.”

Harry asiente, despacio, considerando la idea. “Tal vez me pierda alguna fiesta y un par de entrevistas porque ahora son muchas más que antes, pero piénsalo, ¿no se ve raro ya que te acompañe a todas partes todo el tiempo?” él murmura, alzando una de sus cejas.

Louis rueda los ojos. “Vale, de acuerdo. Déjame aquí, solo, con esos horribles aviones y Amber volviéndome loco todo el tiempo; no importa,” él resopla, asegurándose de sonar petulante mientras se retuerce debajo de Harry, intentando apartarlo para poder levantarse de la silla.

Harry comienza a reír en el momento que Louis gruñe, rindiéndose, y echa los brazos a sus costados, frunciendo el ceño.

Él abre la boca para quejarse de nuevo, pero, entonces, Harry sonríe de esa forma inexpresable, viéndose reluciente de una manera casi cegadora y, por un momento, Louis siente este miedo al que ya se ha ido acostumbrando de que si él llegara a tocarlo demasiado profundamente, entonces, esa luz lo devoraría como la luna devora el cielo.

Harry suspira, totalmente ajeno al corazón desbocado de Louis, y apoya su frente contra la de él. “Todo será igual que siempre, ¿vale?” él asegura, su cabeza ladeada a un lado mientras se sujetaba a los hombros de Louis con ambas manos. “Tú y yo.”

Louis asiente, indeciso, y sintiendo como si la mitad de él estuviera hecha de agonía y la otra mitad de esperanza, todavía reacio a creer las palabras, pero, finalmente, aceptando la idea de que, tal vez, ellos consigan un final feliz, también.

“Vale,” Louis sonríe, sus ojos arrugándose en las esquinas y, entonces, con la mano que estaba acariciando su cuello momentos antes, él acerca suavemente a Harry para poder besarlo.

Sus pestañas rozan la mejilla de Louis cuando Harry cierra los ojos y mueve su cabeza para poder llegar a sus labios, y su respiración calienta su boca por unos segundos antes de que él se abalance sobre sus labios. Y es maravilloso.

Louis jadea, incluso antes de que sus labios lleguen a presionarse por completo, y toma las caderas de Harry con ambas manos, manteniéndolo tan cerca como puede contra su propio cuerpo mientras que Harry temblaba y se arqueaba contra Louis.

Él inclina la cabeza hacia delante cuando las manos de Harry recorren su espalda con urgencia y luego terminan en su pelo, tirando de él fuertemente contra su boca.

Y, mientras Louis seguía profundizando el beso, todavía sintiendo los golpes de su corazón rompiendo sus costillas, él se da cuenta de que nunca será capaz de saciarse de esta sensación de vértigo antes de caer, o a este delicioso sabor del que se supone que nunca debería haber probado en un principio.


End file.
